Paying the Price
by Ran Mouri
Summary: The dreaded Sequel for "Without my blinfold" Told from another someone's POV, it's how things are going since the rainy night Shuichi left Yuki.


Gravi

I'm not so sure still but I thought I needed to do the sequel, just for the record, I DON'T HATE YUKI.... Much. I just don't like the way he treats Shuichi.   
  
Thanks again to all of you who answered to this fic. . . . I'm flatered. . .   
  
This is from . . . . A mysterious character POV who you'll find out later. . . .   
  
  
**Paying the Price**  
By Ran Mouri.   
  
  
"Ohayo minna!!" Shuichi-kun smile at us all. I fight to suppress a smile of my own, he has changed so much lately.   
  
"Shuichi, did you finish the new lyrics?" K-san ask, his hand pose on his coat's pocket, I don't know why he does that anymore, since Shindoh-kun   
  
"Here!!" Since Shindoh-kun never fails on his work now. I really smile this time, he's such a pro. Now and I'm so proud of him. My Shuichi-kun is sooo dedicated. Oops! Where did that thought came from? Must be my damn hormones. I hadn't have problems with them ever, but as Touma-san told me this was bound to happen, of course he never told me it would happen with ShuiShindoh-kun, that is.   
  
"OK Let's practice, ne?" His violet eyes are bright with enthusiasm and determination, the same will he used to move on after the initial depression of leaving Yuki-san a week ago. I don't want to be much cruel, but Bad Luck has reached new heights since they broke up, it's something all noticed on their relationship, all but me that is, I thought it was because of Shuichi-kun's lack of professionalism.   
  
But I happened to find him on the park that faithful, rainy night, and his sad eyes gave me the real Shindoh Shuichi, the one that doesn't always smile and laugh, the one that understands things more than many people the one who really apparent his 19 years of age.   
  
I sat by his side not saying a word, I'm not good at consoling people, and surely not good with Shuichi, not this calm, reserved Shuichi at least. He seemed to feel my uneasiness because he just looked at me and raised and eyebrow.   
  
"Shouldn't you be in your house at this hour?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Yuki-san at this hour?" I blurted out quickly, trying to justify myself in a way I regretted saying it as soon as I saw the flash of deep pain on his eyes.   
  
"Touché." He smiled and rested his head on my shoulder, to say I was not accustomed to such a proximity would be hard to believe since he goes all around hugging all of us when he gets to the studio, but that time, it felt different, intimate almost.   
  
We stood like that for about five minutes when I heard it. Shuichi had started to sing, his eyes fixed on the clouded sky.   
  
Ame no michi ni utsuru kage  
Sore wa ai no jubaku toita ore  
dakaretai to sugaru hito ni sae  
kotoba hitotsu kakete agerarezu  
_(The shadows of the rain-drenched streets  
loosen me from the curse of love  
even from the one I want to cling to tightly  
without risking with a single word)_  
  
Tsumi wa sotto kiete shimau  
uso o you kiete shimau  
nikushimi wa kiete shimau  
uso no you kiete shimau  
_(It gently erases sin  
Just as it erases lies  
It erases hatred  
Just as it erases lies)_  
  
  
At that moment I blinked, I had never head that songand Shuichi-kun showed me all his songs to see what kid of mix I could do to them it hit me hard when I realised that Shuichi was composing just as he sang, and I understood finally what kind of talent he was so I closed my mouth and listened to him again.   
  
Senaka koshi tsubuyaita  
uso wa kako wo azake warau ore  
ima mo mune no nokoru kizu nante  
okashi-sugiru dare mo damasenai  
_(Something murmurs from behind  
only I, mocking the past with a grin  
ad the scars left even now in my heart  
how strange is that no one deceives.)_  
  
  
I felt something warm and wet sliding down my cheek, not a raindrop, not sweat I realised I was crying, the tone of this new song, the meaning, it all struck me as something so sad Shuichi-kun had broken up with Yuki-san. It was a simple at that, but at the same time, called all broken hearts to heal and I understood, he was saying good bye.   
  
"Do you think it'll be a good song?" He asked suddenly, snapping me from my trance, I nodded numbly, not able to do anything else at the time. He just smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for listening, I really needed that." And he put a lolly pop into his mouth. And offered me another I accepted, not knowing why. "This are the candies Sakuma-san gave me!" He beamed, Hiro-san had once told me about Shuichi's adoration for the Nittle Gasper's member. "Tatsuha-san would offer a fortune to have just ONE of this!" He told me in awe, and I felt myself blushing, he was giving me one of his treasures.   
  
We sat there, eating Lolly Pops and talking about the new song which he wanted to get out as soon as possible.  
  
The song it's a hit now, which earns Shuichi-kun even more fans than he had before, male and female send him presents and wait for him outside the studio. He just smiles at them and waves his hand his happy grin in place, it's rare that I see the clam and composed Shuichi I saw that night now, and the smiles and grins the older one had are now more reserved, I think the two of them fused into the one I see every day now. I'm glad at this, because it makes him even more beautiful than before My god! I shouldn't think about him that way, I'm not supposed to.  
  
Batsu wa sotto narete shimau  
Ai no you ni narete shimau  
Nikushimi wa narete shimau  
Kiss no you ni narete shimau  
_(It gently eases the suffering  
Just as it eases the love  
It eases the hatred  
Just as it eases the kiss)  
_  
  
The old man who does the cleaning passes the door with his earphones on, Shuichi-kun's new song blasting to all of us. He hears this and blushes, all begin to pat him on the back, the grumpy old man was a hard fan to get  
  
"Ah! Omedeto Shindoh-san!" Touma-san smiles from the doorway, it's not much obvious but even him has gained a kind of liking for Shuichi-kun.   
  
"Touma-san!" His eyes are bright and starry, we all sweatdrop, the real Shindoh Shuichi in all his kawaii glory. "Now guys let's practise some more!!" He winks at me and I find myself blushing furiously oh my a faint chuckle alerts me, Hiro-san is behind me laughing. I scowl good naturally, he's the only one who seems to notice this growing crush I have on Shuichi-kun. I don't care, Hiro-san is an understanding person.   
  
The two of us settle with our instruments and the essay begins. . . .   
  
Tsumi wa sotto kiete shimau  
Uso no you ni kiete shimau  
Nikushimi wa kiete shimau  
Uso no youn ni kiete shimau  
(it gently erases sin  
_just as it erases the lies  
it erases hatred  
Just as it erases the lies)_  
  
It's all so perfect, Shuichi is singing with his heart and we're just using the new mixing we did last night, it fits him so well. of course it does, I made it thinking about him all along. I just wish we could have made it together though.   
  
"Please tell Shindoh-san that Yuki is waiting to talk to him downstairs, he says it's really important!" We look up from our work as Tatsuha-san shows up, he's talking to Sakano-san, which has this dubious expression on his face, Shuichi-kun has his beautiful violet eyes wide open, I glare, that bastard won't ruin My Shuichi-sempai anymore I lean innocently over the keyboard and press "delete"  
  
"Oh my god!! I erased all the new mixing!! I'm so sorry Shuichi-sempai!!!" I look innocently horrified and Shuichi-kun turns to me with a soft smile on his face.   
  
"Don't worry Fujisaki-kun, we'll just have to adjust it again." He turns to "Sorry Tatsuha-san, but as you see we are really busy, please explain that to Yuki." Without another word he turns back to me and we start working again From the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a very distressed blond man which is dragged away by Tatsuha-san  
  
  
Nikushimi wa narete Shimau  
Kiss no you ni narete shimau  
_(It gently eases the hatred  
just as it eases this Kiss)_  
  
  
Sorry Yuki-san, but Shuichi-sempai is mine now. . . .   
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's Nothes: This other song It's called. **"Instant Karma" **It's also by Weiss ( THE BEST FOR SONGFICS!!!!) and belongs to them. . ^^;   
  
Did I surprise you with that? C&C???  



End file.
